Alicia's Appointment
by DobbyTheFreeElf1290
Summary: The first client of a new victor of The Hunger Games. Rated M for a reason. Character rights to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived.


**A/N: My first smut.**

**Disclaimer: Alicia Schripe and the general underlying plot belongs to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived. Check out her stories "The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days To Live" and "The 226th Hunger Games: Capitol's Picks" for more detail.**

**I own nothing. I'm writing this because Annabeth Has made it clear that she doesn't write smut.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, I'm shaking. My stomach is in knots, and beads of sweat are threatening to spill through the layers of makeup slicked on my face. I have an appointment today, and it's not in room 225. My first real client.<p>

I grab a tissue from the box next to me in the car and press it to the spot above my upper lip. I pull the tissue away and find it coated in makeup. I drop it on the floor in disgust and lean back, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

The car pulls into the driveway of a large, expensive looking mansion. The driver hops out of the car and opens my door for me. I clamber out of the car and tug at the top of my dress, trying in vain to cover myself.

I walk slowly up the long pathway to the cherry wood door. There's a knocker and a doorbell, and I stand awkwardly for a second, trying to decide what to do. I settle on ringing the bell and then knocking.

Seconds later, a middle aged Capitol man answers the door, clad only in a robe. I search his face for any recognition, praying that this is just some elaborate prank Ross is pulling, but I see no recognizable traits. This is really happening.

The man stares me up and down, pausing at my chest. His eyes look hungry, and his face twists into a smirk. He motions for me to come into the house, and closes the door behind me. He puts an arm around my waist, resting a hand slightly lower. I grit my teeth and try to keep my face at least blank.

He leads me up a large marble stairwell to a bedroom down the hall. Inside is a large bed with red sheets and gold detailing. The pattern is all over the room, and there's a bottle of some sort of alcohol with two glasses sitting on a table. I perch myself on the bed and stare at my feet as he pours the drinks. He sits down next to me and hands me a drink, then sips his own. I pretend to drink some, but if don't trust anything this man wants me to drink.

"Tell me about yourself," he says, in a low, gruff voice.

"My name is Alicia," I say, flatly. "I'm 16. I killed six people to get where I am today. Do you really need to know anything else about me?"

"Now now, babe," he says, chuckling. "Don't be like that."

"Whatever."

"Sweetheart, you might want to be more friendly," he says, warningly. "Or else I might just report you to the president."

I take a deep breath and collect my thoughts. As much as it sickens me, if pleasing this man is what will keep my baby sister alive, I'll do it.

"I'm sorry," I say, sweetly. I shift my shoulders so that the dress dips slightly. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. This is my first time."

"I completely understand, darling," he says. "Could you forgive me?"

"I suppose," I reply, sounding mysterious. I feel my stomach do a flip, and I get the urge to vomit, but I have to keep up this act. For Ashley's sake. I'm doing it for Ashley.

"Why don't I show you how I could make it up to you?" he says quietly.

I force my features into a fake smile and lean in closer to him. He takes the opportunity to take my lips in his, and I try to make it seem like it's something I'm enjoying. His tongue drags across my lower lip, and then he pries my mouth open with his. His tongue darts around the inside of my mouth, and I do everything in my power to think about anything else. Talking to Essie. Eating s'mores with Riley and Margaret. Late nights with my family.

The man startles me by snaking an arm up my back and unzipping the back of my dress. This time, the dress picked out for me was short, tight and red. It contrasts with my red hair weirdly, and I can't say that I'm a fan. The top of the dress falls, and he helps me out of it. Once the dress is off, I kick off my heels and he takes the robe off. By now, he's in nothing more than black boxers, and I have a bra and underwear, made of the same red lace as the dress.

He stares at my chest again, and I feel my face flush. He reaches behind me and unhooks the bra. It falls in my lap and he snatches it, throwing it across the room. I have the urge to cross my arms, but that wouldn't end well, so I stay as I am. He runs his thumb across the top of my breast.

"So beautiful," he mutters, speaking to my sternum.

He shoves me over, and my hapless lands on a plush pillow. He leans above me, eyes filled with lust, and kisses me again, more roughly this time. I can feel him getting hard through his boxers, and I'm a bit stunned. I'm not even doing anything, but I can still make him react like this. Sick pervert.

He moves down and works at my chest. He takes one of my nipples in his mouth and flicks it with his tongue. He uses his hand on the other, and continues to suck the first. He occasionally bites down, making me shudder and gasp involuntarily. He looks pleased, as if he thinks I'm enjoying this, then comes up for air.

"You've got amazing tits," he breathes.

"So I've been told," I lie, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

He hooks a finger around the waistband of my panties, and before long, I'm lying completely naked on this stranger's bed. He quickly removes his boxers, and even though I've got nothing to go off of, he looks big. It dawns on me for the first time that this'll hurt, and my breath hitches.

"Excited?" he asks, smirking. He doesn't give me a chance to respond before he kisses me forcefully.

After what seems like an eternity, he detaches his lips from mine, and works a finger into me. I gasp and bite my lip, and he takes that as a cue to add another digit. He works his two fingers around inside of me, conjuring up juices from within me. He removes his fingers, and it takes everything in me not to sigh in relief.

He positions himself above me, holds down my hips, then slips himself in. I bite back a startled moan, and he luckily goes slowly at first. After a few minutes, he starts to go faster, worrying only about satisfying his personal need. He draws almost all the way out of me, then slams back in with force. I resist a scream, as he does this several more times.

"I'm close," he warns. I squeeze my eyes shut as he reaches his climax, a hot liquid filling me.

I would think this is where it would end, but apparently, I was wrong. Hands still on my hips, he flips me over onto my stomach and enters me from behind. It's more painful and uncomfortable this way, but in some way, it's better.

At least now, I don't have to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Alicia. Like I said, if you want more non sexual stuff from her, check out Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived. Reviews are appreciated, I'd love to hear what you guys think. Peace!<strong>


End file.
